


Phone Troubles

by CrybabySapphire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabySapphire/pseuds/CrybabySapphire
Summary: Kokichi gives Kiibo a phone number in hopes of being able to text him. That's it... That's basically the entire plot...First fic on AO3.





	1. A bad idea... Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I have... No idea where this is going... And I have no idea how texting works... So... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_“Alright Kokichi, you can do this. Just like I planned.”_ Kokichi thought to himself, clutching a piece of paper close to his chest. He poked his way around the wall that separated him and the one he's been pining after for weeks. “Hey, Kiiboy!”

Kiibo turned around to see Kokichi running up to him. “Ouma, please, I do not have time for your harassment today.” Kiibo said, crossing his arms. Kokichi stopped right in front of the Robot and placed a hand on his hip. “Wow Kiiboy, you really are dumb… Anyway, here.” Kokichi said handing Kiibo the piece of paper he was previously holding onto.

“My friend thinks you're cute for some reason, so here's his number.” Kiibo looked at the paper in his hand and sure enough, there was a number written on it. “Just so you know they have a really bad sore throat, so texting them is definitely the better option right now.” Kokichi added nonchalantly, walking away shortly after.

Turning around the corner Kokichi felt his face heat up. “I can't believe I just did that… I can't believe I just did that!” he said, first in disbelief then in excitement. Kokichi had to shake his head rapidly before skipping to his dorm, hoping for a text from the robot.

Kiibo stayed staring at the paper for a few more minutes, curiosity nipping at the back of his mind. “Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.” He finally said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. _“Um… Hello, one of my classmates gave me this number without a name. May I ask who this is?”_ Kiibo typed before hitting send.

Kokichi looked at his phone in disbelief, then burst out into a full on grin. _“Yeah, sure thing! My name is Kyou! This is Kiibo, correct?”_ Kokichi wrote, deciding on an alias to use. A minute passed before he got a reply.  
_“Ah, yes this is Kiibo. What did you wish to talk about with me?”_ Kokichi couldn't help but giggle while staring at the screen.

Kiibo looked at his phone in anticipation, _“I just hope he's not as robophobic as his friend…”_  
_“Well… I wanted to know if we could become friends. I don't have many at my school, and well, you're really really really cute.”_

  
_“You… you think I'm cute?”_

  
_“Think? Are you kidding me! More like, KNOW for sure that you're cute!”_

  
Kiibo smiled at the kind words. _“Thank you, Kyou. No one has ever said that about me.”_

  
_“Well then everyone is blind.”_

  
_“But everyone has perfectly good vision…?”_

Kokichi chuckled as he read Kiibo’s latest text. _“Haha! That's not what I meant.”_

  
_“Oh?”_

  
_“It just means that people who haven't called you cute has obviously not seen what I see.”_

  
_“That is very sweet, Kyou. Hey may I ask you a few things?”_

  
“Uh oh…” The purple haired boy said in fear. _“Sure thing.”_

Kiibo took a deep breath in before typing his question. _“I'm curious, how tall are you? And what about your age?”_

  
_“Ah! Well, I'm around 5’1, though I'm not sure, and I'm about 16. What about you?”_

  
_“My height is 5’3 exactly, and my age is 16 as well!”_

  
_“So does that mean if I want to kiss you I would have to get on my tippy-toes?”_

  
_“Not necessarily, the difference in height is only two inches, then there is the possibility that, hypothetically, if we did kiss, I could bend down.”_

  
_“You are absolutely adorable when you over think things.~”_

  
_“How can you say that when we haven't met in person yet?”_

  
_“I can just tell.”_

Kokichi looked at his phone on absolute delight. Only 10 minutes in and they were already talking about kissing. _“I wonder what it's like to kiss him. Would it be soft or rough?”_ He couldn't help but wonder.  
_“Have you ever kissed anybody?”_

  
_“Huh? Why would you ask that?”_

  
_“Curious.”_

  
_“Well, no, I haven't kissed anybody…”_

Kokichi took a deep breath before typing out his next message.  
_“If we meet in person, could I have your first kiss?”_

Kiibo stared at his screen in shock, thinking carefully about these words.  
_“Sure thing Kyou. As long as you promise to meet me in person some day.”_

  
_“Wait seriously? You really mean it? I can kiss you when we meet?”_

  
_“I see no benefit in lying to you Kyou.”_

  
_“Thank you! Thank you so much Kiibo! To tell the truth, I haven't kissed anybody either, so my first kiss will go to you.”_

  
_“Then, on what ever day it may be, I will be looking forward to our first kiss.”_

Reading and rereading the text, Kokichi broke into a huge smile, tears almost forming in his eyes. Feeling incredibly touched by the action of a simple promise, Kokichi gently pressed his lips to his phone screen.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. A fun little game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is bored and decides to play his favorite game with his favorite robot.  
> Nice things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where to go with this still...

 

 

It was a hot summer day and Kokichi was bored out of his mind. _“I could always text Kiibo. He's fun to talk to.”_ He thought, a small smile forming on his face.

 

Kokichi grabbed his phone and began to text away. The conversation was normal at first, just saying hello and asking each other how their day went with Kokichi sending a small flirt here and there.

Then he got an idea to beat his boredom.

 

**Kyou:** _ “I have an idea! Why don't we play two truths and a lie?”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _“I've never played it before. What are the rules?”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “Okay, so, it's pretty simple, you just state two true things about yourself and put in one lie, then the other person has to guess which of the following statements is the lie.”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _“Sounds simple enough. You go first.”_

 

Kokichi stuck his tongue out in thought, trying to think of some good truths to tell.

**Kyou:** _ “1. I've never done anything illegal. 2. I have a really bad sugar addiction. 3. I can't sleep most nights.”  _

 

Kiibo had to think long and hard on this one. The game was simple enough, just find the lie in the truths. _“I have a feeling Ouma would like this game…”_ was a thought that left as soon as it came.

 

The robot shook his head and thought of a good enough answer.

**Kiibo:** _“Is it 3? If it's not I'm gonna be really concerned.”_

 

Kokichi let out a small giggle as he typed his response.

**Kyou:** _ “Sorry, but I've actually technically done some illegal things before.”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _“WHAT? KYOU! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT WAS ILLEGAL???”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “Jeez, calm down. It was just some petty theft and jaywalking. Nothing major. I always got warnings for them.”  _

 

Kiibo let out a sigh of relief, all worry of his new friend being in jail or doing a major crime left as soon as he cleared it up. _“Oh wait, it's my turn now.”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“I got it! 1. I have a heating function. 2. I have an amazing singing voice. 3. My favorite colour is purple.”_

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. _“I have quite the unfair advantage here… wait, his favorite colour is purple?”_ Kokichi thought, taking a look at a lock of his hair that he's been twirling.

 

**Kyou:** _ “The answer is 2. I've heard your ‘singing’ from a mile away. It's not that good yet.”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _“You caught me. I have been told that my singing is terrible. Wait… what do you mean by yet?”_

 

**Kyou:** _“Well it should be obvious that if you were to keep on practicing and take some voice exercises, you'll improve. You gotta work hard for your talents!”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“I see. Thanks Kyou! I think I just gained some confidence in myself to try again!”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “Yay! Alright my turn. 1. I've never seen Scooby-Doo. 2. I have a really hard time expressing emotions. 3. I'm a sucker for slapstick comedy.”  _

 

Kiibo was stumped, any of these could be the lie.

**Kiibo:** _“Is it 2? You seem to be quite okay at expressing your emotions.”_

 

_“If that were true I would have told you in person…”_ Kokichi thought.

**Kyou:** _ “Actually, it was 1. I grew up on Scooby-Doo!”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _“Hm… I see, it's just, you seem so open about the way you express things when we talk.”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “Trust me, it's a lot easier to express them on the phone than in real life.”  _

 

Kiibo took his words in. _“I guess it's true, expression does seem to be easier when texting than in the actual world.”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“My turn. 1. My favorite movie is Robots. 2. Anime has been a huge influence on how I portray body language. 3. I've seen every episode of How it's Made."_

 

**Kyou:** _“If I get this wrong don't hate me because I've never seen How it's Made or Robots… but my guess is number 1.”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“As a matter of fact, it was number 3! I haven't seen every episode yet, but I'm pretty close to it!”_

 

A small feeling of pride filled Kiibo’s chest when he managed to stump Kyou. He couldn't explain why he felt proud of his accomplishment, it was just a simple game where the points don't matter.

 

**Kyou:** _“Again, I've never seen Robots, so I wasn't sure what it is about.”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“Really? I recommend it. Not only does it have a meaningful message, it is filled with comedic moments I'm sure you'll enjoy!”_

 

**Kyou:** _“I'm gonna look it up and see if there's a place where I can rent it! Ttyl Kiibo!”_

 

**Kiibo:** _“Have fun, Kyou!”_

 

Kokichi exited out of the text app on his phone and went straight to Google to search for the movie Kiibo was previously talking about.

  
  
  


In the end, the summer day was no longer boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They managed to register their names on their phones now, so it's easier to navigate the texts now.


	3. Kyou has a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been bothering Kokichi and he wants some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics to find are fun! Writing them is a different story though...

 

It's been a whole day since Kiibo and “Kyou” played Two truths and a lie, and there was one question prodding at the back of Kokichi’s mind.  _ “Why is Kiibo's favorite colour purple?” _

 

He wanted to ask right away, but unfortunately Kokichi would have to wait until class is over to ask his question.  _ “Wouldn't want to get caught…” _

  
  
  
As soon as class was over, Kokichi made his way to his room, he could barely wait anymore.  
He grabbed his phone and began typing away. 

**Kyou:** _ “Hey, Kiibo! I have a few questions for you.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Yeah? What are they?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “You said yesterday that your favorite colour is purple. Why is that?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Ah, yeah I remember saying that. I guess, to put it simply, I like it because it's a really calming colour.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Really now? Does purple remind you of anything?” _

 

 **Kiibo:** _“As a matter of fact, it reminds me of some of my favorite flowers.”_

 

_ “Flowers? Now that's something I want to know!”  _ Kokichi thought, sitting up from his bed.

 

**Kyou:** _ “If you tell me your favorites, I'll tell you mine!” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Why the sudden curiosity?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I just gotta! Okay!” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Alright alright. I'll tell.” _

 

_ “He's persistent.”  _ Kiibo couldn't help but think.  _ “Reminds me of Ouma for some reason. Maybe that's why they're friends?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Well, to start off, I really like Bellflowers, they're small but they're cute and nice to look at.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I think I've seen one in a text book, and if I can remember, they have quiet the adorable meaning.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Yeah, they mean Gratitude and unwavering love.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Aw~ That is cute!” _

 

_ “Maybe I should try to find someplace that sells them. That would be a nice surprise.”  _ Kokichi made a mental note, a small smile made its way to his lips.

**Kiibo:** _ “Alright, I told you my one of my favorites, now you have to tell me yours.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Tough one, but I love Forget-Me-Nots, they're small and have an adorable colour.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “They also mean ‘True Love’ and ‘Don't Forget Me’ which are very strong meanings.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Do you know any other flower meaning?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “As a matter of fact I do! It's a hobby of mine.” _

 

 **Kyou:** _“Tell me what some of your other favorites mean!”_

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Hydrangeas are a personal favorite of mine because they mean heartfelt gratitude for being understood. It's something I dream of fully gaining.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I may not be the best at other people's feelings, but I'll try to help you achieve that dream.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Thanks Kyou. Is there a certain flower you're interested in?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I love Lilacs, do they have a special meaning?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Purple ones mean First emotional love, and the white ones mean Youthful innocence and memories.” _

 

_ “They both remind me of you, Kiibo.”  _ was a thought that crossed his mind and stayed.  _ “I think I have an idea.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “As fun as this is, I have to go. Promise to talk to you later today.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “I see… It was fun talking to you.” _

  
  
  
  


Kiibo wasn't sure how, but a small bouquet of lilacs, hydrangeas, and Bellflowers made their way taped to his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a reference to two of my favorite Kiibouma fics such as "You're my Lilac" and "My best friend" both by SonezakiRin!


	4. Nightmare and comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a little overboard with this chapter, so I apologize if it seems long and boring...

 

 

 

To Kiibo and Kyou, texting has become a regular thing. Everyday they would find new topics to talk about and seemingly grow closer, the only time they didn't text were during class hours and when Kyou had to go to sleep.

 

At least, that's what Kokichi told Kiibo he was doing, in actuality he stayed up late doing various tasks and activities.

 

That's what happened most nights, but this one was different.

 

It was late at night, almost 3 in the morning, and Kokichi was awake. An expression full of fear and covered in a cold sweat.

 

_ “Another nightmare…”  _ Kokichi thought, trying to calm himself down.  _ “... I don't want to go back to sleep…”  _

 

Kokichi grabbed his phone, hoping to have Kiibo talk to him. The phone’s screen lit up the dark room slightly.

 

**Kyou:** _ “Hey Kiibo… are you awake?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Kyou? Why are you up at this hour?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I… I had a nightmare…” _

 

Kiibo looked at his phone with a troubled expression, worried for his friend.

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Nightmare?” _

 

 **Kiibo:** _“I won't press for details, but I recommend doing something that calms you down. Is there anything you like doing?”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “Well, I like talking to you.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “That makes me glad. Why don't we talk about your favorite shows or movies?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “But we already talked about those last week…” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “How about video games? I don't believe we've talk about those?” _

 

Kokichi felt himself smile a little from some happy memories of his first video game.

 

**Kyou:** _ “I have always liked pokemon, pokemon Emerald was one of my favorites growing up.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Really? What was your main team?” _

 

 **Kyou:** _“I had a Swampert, a Gardevoir, a Banette, a Swellow, a Linoone, and a Menectric. Gave them all cute nicknames too.”_

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Oh? What were they?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “My Swampert was a boy I named Muddy, my Gardevoir was a girl named Star, my Banette was a boy named Stitches, my Linoone was a boy named Zigzag, my Swellow was a girl named Lulow, and my Menectric was a boy I named Zapper. I beat the Elite 4 around 56 times and I've managed to raise them all to level 100!” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Woah! That's impressive! I don't think I would have the time to get them to level 100.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Some of the nicknames stuck with me from game to game. Like, I've named just about all my female Ralts Star.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “So, what games do you like? It wouldn't be fair if I only told you about my favorite games.” _

 

Kiibo looked at his phone in deep thought.  _ “I wonder if Kokichi has the same taste in games as Kyou? I'll have to ask later.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Ah? Well, I like playing Harvest Moon. It's a nice relaxing game to play.” _

 

 **Kyou:** _“Oh! Those are some of the cutest games ever! I love the graphics! What did you name your farm on your games?”_

 

**Kiibo:** _ “It's a bit embarrassing, but I named it Robot farm. I just liked the name.” _

 

Kokichi stared at the screen, a small relaxed smile on his face.  _ “Cute.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I bet you’re an expert at farming games!” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “That's very sweet of you Kyou, but I'm mediocre at best.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Eh? Really? I would have thought that you had the best equipment and the best strategies for which crops to grow.”  _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Well, you're not wrong there… it's just, I'm not the best at getting my character a date in these games…” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I'm pretty sure there are walkthroughs for that.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Even with a walkthrough I am the absolute worst at dating…” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “I wish I could help, but the best advice I can give is to look it up on YouTube. I'm sure if you look up ‘Harvest Moon Dating help’ you'll find something.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “I see, thank you for your advice Kyou.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Oh yeah, speaking of advice, how has your singing practicing going?” _

 

_ “I haven't heard him practice his scales for about a week… I wonder if he's improved…”  _ Kokichi was genuinely curious.  _ “Maybe he's already perfected them and is starting to try and sing different songs.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Oh… uh… that…” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Kiibo? Is everything alright?” _

 

 **Kiibo:** _“Well… it's just that one of my classmates heard me practicing and… he told me to stop because I was hurting everybody's ears… So I kinda stopped practicing…”_

 

**Kyou:** _ “WHAT!!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Kyou, it's okay, I've already dealt with it.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “By doing what? Telling them that practice makes perfect?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “No… I told them that I would stop that way I don't hurt anyone else's ears.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Kiibo. You still want to learn how to sing right?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Yes, that is true.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Chances are you're gonna disagree with me, but I know someone who can help you practice and stand up to anybody who tells you to stop. It might take some convincing though.” _

 

_ “No it won't.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Really? Who is it?” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “It's Kokichi.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “I see… Well, as much as I would love to accept the offer, I'm not sure if he's gotten over his robophobia or if he'll be willing to go along with your plan.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “If I promise to make sure he's on his best behavior, will you consider it?” _

 

Kiibo closed his eyes in thought.  _ “It might end in disaster, but…” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “... I trust you Kyou, so I'll go along with your plan.” _

 

Kokichi’s eyes lit up at the newest message.  _ “He trusts me… well… he trust Kyou… but it's still trust.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Thank you Kiibo! I'll make sure he keeps his promise!” _

 

Kokichi let out a long yawn. A sleepy smile forming his face as he laid back down in his bed.

 

**Kyou:** _ “Thanks for talking to me so late at night, I'm starting to feel better. Goodnight Kiibo.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Goodnight Kyou.” _

 

Soon after the text came through Kokichi fell back asleep.

  
  
  
  


The nightmares didn't return that night.


	5. Singing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gives Kiibo some singing lessons.  
> Mainly an Kokichi and Kiibo interaction instead of Kyou and Kiibo, but they talk at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been dealing with a lot of problems and couldn't get to work on it for a long time. But it's finally here!

 

Kokichi yawned and stretched as he woke up. He grabbed his phone only to swear at what he saw.

 

“5%... Damn... guess I'll have to leave it here to charge.” Was muttered as Kokichi plugged his phone in to charge while he was gone.

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh Kiiboy!~” Kokichi called in a teasing sing song voice before surprising the robot with a hug.

 

Kiibo tensed up before relaxing slightly. “Ko-Kokichi? What's this for?”

 

Kokichi pulled away from the hug and smiled devilishly at Kiibo. “Kiibo, did you just call me by my given name? I am flattered. Oh, and the hug was from Kyou, so don't think too much into it.” He quickly dismissed the question before continuing to tease Kiibo.

 

“Wha- I didn't- it was-” Kiibo flusteredly tried to explain but failed at finding the correct words.

 

“Nishishi~ It's okay Kiicard, I don't mind.” The shorter boy laughed off as he slung his arm over the taller boy. “Anyway, Kyou told me about your problem of not being able to practice your singing, and I'm here to help.”

 

Kiibo visibly relaxed more. “Thank you Kokichi. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Not a problem Kiichain, now let's head to your room! That’s a good place to start our lessons!” Kokichi said as he began to tug at Kiibo's arm in an attempt to get there faster.

 

“Ah! Alright, just don't tug so hard. It hurts.” Kiibo yelped.

  
  
  
  


It was a short walk but Kokichi finally made it to Kiibo's room.

 

“Are you gonna open it or am I gonna have to pick the lock?” Kokichi teased the robot some more as they stood in front of Kiibo's door.

 

“Ah… Right… My bad…” Kiibo said sheepishly, unlocking his room door and holding it open for Kokichi.

 

“Wow, what a gentleman. But we're doing singing lessons, not gentleman classes!” Kokichi tapped Kiibo on the nose before entering.

 

The room was neat, and the decorations were quite nerdy. “Nishishi~ You're such a nerd, Kiiboy.” Kokichi couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

 

“Hey!” Kiibo huffed in annoyance. “That's rude!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Don't take it so seriously, truthfully, it's kinda cute.” He mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Kiibo asked, unable to hear what Kokichi said.

“I said it's time to get to get to work!” Kokichi puffed his cheeks out. “You ready?”

 

Kiibo stepped back slightly from the sudden raise of volume. “Ah! A-Alright… Where do we begin?”

Kokichi smirked. “The scales.”

 

Kiibo nodded and began with the first few notes, his voice cracking near the end. He seemed proud of himself until he saw Kokichi has visibly tensed up.

“O-Oh… Sorry… That was bad wasn't it?” He asked sheepishly.

 

Kokichi relaxed a little before going up to pat him on the back. “You were doing pretty good at first, you just need to work on keeping your voice from cracking.”

That seemed to perk Kiibo right up, and he was ready to try again.

 

“If you want, I can sing with you to help.” Kokichi offered, showing a small bit of his genuine side.

Kiibo smiled before hugging the smaller boy. “I would very much appreciate that, Kokichi.”

 

The way Kokichi heard Kiibo use his given name made him smile and feel all nice and fuzzy. But he had to put his mischievous mask back on and continue the lesson.

 

“Let's start the scales again. And maybe later we can do an actual duet.” Kokichi pulled away and finished with a wink.

  
  
  


The two spent the next couple of hours singing together. Kiibo's voice didn't crack as much and it started to sound more like a realistic Utauloid.

 

During one song Kiibo began to dance and twirl Kokichi around with him, making the little prankster giggle with glee.

 

Their fun was abruptly ended when someone was knocking on the door, complaining about the noise. “Kiibo, you're causing quite a ruckus, could you stop?”

Kokichi recognized the voice. It was Shuichi's. “I guess we should stop, I still have to finish some homework, and you need to talk to Shuichi about the whole singing thing.” He said as he headed towards the door.

 

Kokichi casually walked out the door, disregarding Shuichi as he walked out. Only to sprint to his room when he turned the corner.

The moment he got to his room he went straight towards his phone.

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Hello Kyou, you would not believe what just happened!" _

 

**Kyou:** _ “Hm? What?” _

 

**Kiibo:** _ “Kokichi gave me some really good singing lessons! We even had some fun singing and dancing for a few songs!” _

 

The words Kiibo sent made Kokichi smile. It made his heart flutter to know that Kiibo really did enjoy his time with him.

 

**Kyou:** _ “Really? Wow!” _

 

**Kiibo:** _“Yeah, thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had as much fun.”_

 

**Kyou:** _“No problem! Thanks for agreeing to it, I haven't seen Kokichi smile that wide in so long.”_

 

It wasn't a total lie, Kokichi hadn't genuinely smiled that wide in a really long time.

 

**Kiibo:** _ “I'm sorry I didn't text you almost all day.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “It's okay. As long as you had fun.” _

 

**Kyou:** _ “It's getting kinda late, I should head to bed now. Goodnight, Kiibo.” _

 

**Kiibo:** _“Goodnight, Kyou. Sweet dreams.”_

 

Kokichi felt himself smile from the sweet gesture.

 

He did indeed has sweet dreams that night.

 


	6. Harder to hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3c

Ever since the singing lesson, Kiibo and Kokichi have been hanging out more than usual.

Which, even though Kokichi absolutely loved, made it more difficult to hide the fact that he is Kyou when Kiibo decided to text him when they were in the same room.

 

Such an example was today in the cafeteria, where the two were eating lunch. The people around them made for some nice background noise.

 

 **Kiibo:** _“Kyou, you would not believe the amazing luck I've been having!”_

 

Kiibo was happily looking at his phone, anxious for a reply.

 

Kokichi figured he'd have to answer shortly, or Kiibo might get suspicious. He turned around in his seat, making sure his phone screen was facing away from Kiibo.

 

 **Kyou:** _“Oh? What happened?”_

**Kiibo:** _“Kokichi hasn't teased me all day! I think we're starting to become good friends.”_

 **Kyou:** _“Lucky! He still teases me!”_

 

 **Kiibo:** _“I guess that makes me extra lucky!”_

 

 _“So far so good, he's not looking.”_ Kokichi thought as he looked up to see if Kiibo had caught him yet.

Thankfully, he hadn't, but the smile that grew on his face from seeing Kiibo smile so widely made his heart flutter.  _“Sorry Kiibo… But I can't let you know just yet…”_ Kokichi knew he had told a lie, and he didn't enjoy it.

 

Kiibo looked so happy. A small smile made its way to Kokichi's lips, and almost distracted him from the fact that Kiibo was turning towards him to speak.

“Kokichi, would you consider us as friends?”

 

That question snapped Kokichi out of his thoughts as he stared at the robot. “Huh? Well, yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious.”

Kiibo smiled widely, making Kokichi feel warm inside. “I'm so glad! I find you one of my best friends.”

 

That one phrase made Kokichi fall even harder for the robot, even if he was just a friend now.

 

 Kiibo went back to looking to his phone screen, excited to share the news of having Kokichi as a friend to Kyou.

 

 **Kiibo:** _“Make that extra extra lucky! He thinks of me as a friend!”_

**Kyou:** _“Woah! That was fast!”_

**Kiibo:** _“You think so?”_

**Kyou:** _“Mhm. Normally it take months or years to gain his friendship.”_

 

Kiibo glanced over to Kokichi, who was on his phone, typing something.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked, leaning forward trying to see the screen.

 

Kokichi looked up and held his phone protectively to his chest. “I was writing a tweet.” He lied.

“Oh! What's your Twitter?” Kiibo asked.

 

Thankfully for Kokichi, the bell rang, allowing him to leave the conversation.

“Oops, gotta go now Kiiboy. Bye bye!” The shorter boy rushed off, dropping his phone when he went to put it in his pocket. The noise from the other students flooded his ears to the point where he couldn't hear anything.

 

“Kokichi! Wait! You dropped your phone!” Kiibo called, but Kokichi was already gone. “Dang it… Maybe I should ask Kyou to tell him he dropped it…” He mumbled, already typing his message.

 

 **Kiibo:** _“Kyou, could you tell Kokichi that he dropped his phone and that I have it?”_

 

He hit send, only to feel Kokichi's phone buzz with a notification seconds later. “What?”

The phone screen lit up, showing the text preview directly addressing Kyou.

 

Kiibo felt something, he wasn't sure what it was entirely, but it was a bitter feeling mixed with surprise. "I can't believe it..." He whispered, clenching his fist as he walked off to find the little liar.

He weaved his way through the other students, looking left and right to find Kokichi.

 

Kokichi was out of breath by his locker as he reached for his phone. “That was close… I don't even have a Twitter…” He sighed, before he felt that there was nothing in his pocket.

“Oh no… oh no no no!” He began to panic from his phone not being on his person. “Where is it?”

 

Meanwhile, Kiibo has been asking the other students if they've seen Kokichi, most telling him that they don't remember or that they haven't seen him. All it did was upset Kiibo even more.

The more time he had to think about it, the more upset he became, to the point where it nearly blinded him.

 

Somehow, Kiibo had managed to catch up to Kokichi and saw him freaking out in an empty hallway, searching his pockets for something. It didn't take long for Kiibo to figure out what it was.

 

He walked up to Kokichi and held his phone out to him.

“Hey, you dropped your phone, _Kyou_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. >:3c  
> Next chapter will probably be the last.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo confronts Kokichi about being Kyou.

 

 

_“Oh no. Oh no oh no oh NO!”_

Kokichi felt himself begin to panic, his breathing sped up and he felt tears prick his eyes.

 

“K-Kiibo, listen-”

“ _No!_ You lied to me for _months_! And for what? Some _prank_ of yours? For your own sick _joke_?” The robot yelled, very upset.

 

“N-No, I jus-” Kokichi tried to explain, only to be interrupted again.

“Just what? Just thought you could manipulate me? Hurt me psychologically? What? What could possibly drive you to lie to me for so long?” Kiibo placed a hand where his heart would be, feeling hurt.

 

Kokichi felt the hot tears flow from his eyes, his heart started hurting and his mask was breaking.

“P-Please… Let me explain…” His voice was shaky and frail.

 

Kiibo kept his hard stare. “Explain then. Explain everything.” His voice was cold.

Kokichi shakily reached his hand out to Kiibo's wrist, he was so close to breaking down, and he wasn't going to do it in the hallway. People were already starting to return from lunch.

 

“Where are we going?” Kiibo asked as he was being dragged by the smaller boy.

“Somewhere private…” Kokichi somehow managed to keep his voice level, even if it was still quiet.

  
  


It was a short walk to Kiibo's room, but the moment they were behind closed doors, Kokichi sunk to his knees and began to sob.

It was an odd sight for Kiibo, he's never seen Kokichi so vulnerable and weak. Even if he was still mad at him, he could still tell that this wasn't an act.

 

“I-I-I'm s-so-sorr-ry!” Kokichi had managed to get out through his sobs. “I-I n-nev-ver wa-wanted-”

“I'm gonna stop you right there.” Kiibo had interrupted. “If your going to explain things to me, you need to stop crying.” He said, now on his knees to hand the sobbing boy some tissues.

 

“Take some deep breaths before speaking.” Kiibo advised. “If you want to tell me everything, you need to at least be able to speak clearly.” He kept his voice level.

 

Kokichi took a few deep breaths, trying to clean himself up the best he could with the tissues.

“I-I never… I never wanted to hurt you…” He finally managed to speak, even if he was still crying a bit.

 

Kiibo tilted his head. “Then what did you want?”

“I only… I just…” The smaller boy felt his voice get caught in his throat. “I wanted to be your friend…”

 

Those few words caught Kiibo off guard, he wasn't expecting that to be the answer.

 

“I knew you wouldn't want to befriend me as the liar you know… So I used the alias Kyou as a way to talk to you and be myself.” His voice was surprisingly clear this time.

“So, all of our conversations, those were honest and real?” Kiibo had asked, hoping that their conversations weren't meaningless.

 

“Of course they were real! I cared about every one of those conversations.” Kokichi replied quickly, looking Kiibo directly in the eye as he said this. “I felt like I could let my guard down when we talked.” His posture loosened up, and he seemed more relaxed.

 

Kiibo had also visibly relaxed, and his anger had subsided. “There… There really wasn't a harmful motive.” He said with certainty, a small smile on his face. “We should probably get off the floor.” He chuckled, offering a hand to help Kokichi up.

 

Kokichi accepted the offered hand and stood up, only for them to sit on the bed.

“Are… Are you still mad at me?” He asked quietly.

 

Kiibo hummed in thought. “I'm more curious now than I am mad.”

Kokichi nodded. “Then ask away, you deserve answers after all.”

 

A smile graced Kiibo's face. “Thank you. I guess, I still want to know how long you were planning on keeping the act up.” He said, looking directly at Kokichi.

“Truthfully, I was going to come clean once the two of us became close enough in person, because then I wouldn't need Kyou anymore.” Kokichi chuckled. “Guess that backfired.”

 

Kiibo couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own. “Yeah. Sorry for overreacting by the way.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You weren't overreacting. I knew how much it hurt.” Kokichi shrugged it off. “Anyways, got anymore questions?”

 

Kiibo nodded. “Yeah, a few more. Like, why did you give me singing lessons? Was there a specific reason?”

Kokichi giggled. “Of course there was a reason. I wanted to spend more time with you.”

 

It made Kiibo feel better, seeing Kokichi being so open and honest with him. It made him feel special, seeing this rare side of him.

 

“Oh! Did you ever check out that movie I recommend a while ago?” The robot asked, remembering when they played two truths and a lie.

 

“Hm? Oh! Robots, yeah, it was great! I can see why you like it so much.” Kokichi said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Are you about to say something robophobic?” Kiibo raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Was the response. “It's a genuinely funny movie with a good message.”

 

Kiibo relaxed more as they continued talking, his anger had subsided and he was now comfortably talking with Kokichi, learning all he could about his failed plan.

He didn't even mind that they were technically skipping class.

 

Finally the last question came to mind. It was something that has been bothering him for a few minutes now.

“Hey Kokichi. Do you remember that promise we made when we first started texting?”

 

The question caught Kokichi off guard, before he fully remembered the promise they made. “Yeah, and you don't have to keep it anymore.” He said calmly. “It was a stupid request on my part anyway.” That sentence held a bit of bitterness towards himself.

 

“Really?” Kiibo asked before glancing to the side shyly. “Because… I still don't mind… We've gotten to know a lot about each other and become really close.”

 

Kokichi blushed from what Kiibo was offering. “Take me on a date first, then we can talk about that kiss.” He said teasing the robot.

“Okay. That seems fair.” Kiibo replied before hugging the smaller boy. “Thank you for explaining everything.”

 

Kokichi felt like his face was lit aflame from the sudden hug. “Yeah. No problem.” He carefully wrapped his arms around Kiibo, returning the hug.

 

Kiibo pulled away slightly to press a small kiss on Kokichi's forehead. “Guess I have to update my contacts.” He chuckled before reaching for his phone.

A small smile made its way to Kokichi's face. “Yeah, I guess you do.”

 

The shorter boy broke the hug before standing up, only to lean down to give Kiibo a small peck on the cheek. “Thanks for giving me a chance, Kiibo. I'll see you later.” And with that, he left the room.

 

Kiibo placed a hand where Kokichi had just left a kiss on, blushing from how nice it felt. He glanced at his phone, looking at the contact name.

It no longer said Kyou on it, instead it had Kokichi's name on it.

 

 **Kiibo:** “I'm looking forward to our date, Kokichi.” 

 

He texted his date, before getting ready for his next class.

 

A reply was given.

 

 **Kokichi:** “Can't wait.” 

 

A smile made its way onto Kiibo's face as he read the message fondly.

 

_“Kokichi Ouma, I think I've fallen for you.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY OVER! I MANAGED TO FINISH A MULTI CHAPTER FIC!  
> I am so proud of myself for this.
> 
> Was it worth the wait?


End file.
